Meeting
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA. Bumblebee and Wasp decided that they will head back to Cybertron and meet with Bee's adoptive creator and the rest of his family? What will they say about Wasp? SLASH. Bumblebee x Wasp two-shot off my previous story 'Sick'.
1. Meeting'

Here is the other one-shot that was spawned after I finished **Sick**. I still have more planned…and Wasp may seem OOC…but then again…this is my own AU…so yeah…  
Read **Sick** first to know what is going on! (this takes place after my other one-shot **Nighttime Nightmare**)  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH, DON'T READ!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…but the OCs that appear I do…

* * *

As they made their way to Cybertron in the Elite Guard ship, Bumblebee fidgeted in his seat a bit. He was a bit worried, and his body actions proved that. Inside of his chest, his spark was trying to jump out, it seemed.

"Are you SURE you want to? I mean…you don't have too, ya'know…" he asked, glancing to the mech sitting next to him.

"Bumblebee…don't worry. I don't think your adoptive creator would mind me…" replied the green mech. 'Bee turned back forward, but still fidgeted a bit. Wasp sighed and reached over and took 'Bee hands in his own, intertwining their digits. The yellow mech stopping fidgeting, and gave a side-ways glance and smile.

"Thanks…"

Wasp nodded and went back into his thoughts once more. Bumblebee had told him about Pale Rose, and Wasp really did want to meet the femme. She seemed nice, unlike his creator. But they didn't know when they would ever head back to Cybertron, that was until Jazz had asked them if they wanted to come along back for a little bit. Optimus didn't mind if they wanted to, if they had someone to watch out for them while they were there. 'Bee had said they could say with his adoptive creator, and so Optimus said they could.

So, now they were sitting in the ship's Rec. Room, previously drinking some energon, which was now abandoned on the table in front of them.

Bumblebee sighed and said, "I wonder how she's been…" He chuckled, remembering that it really hadn't been that long ago since he had left to head to Boot Camp. Wasp shrugged and remained quiet, optics staring at the ground. The yellow mech looked over, and his gaze softened. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the green mech's cheekplate. "I'm sorry…I mean about…"

Wasp shook his head and turned it towards 'Bee, a soft smile appearing, "Don't be…wasn't your fault…"

'Bee frowned a bit, "Doesn't mean I still didn't like it…" Wasp chuckled and bit and placed a small kiss on 'Bee's forehead. Bumblebee smiled and wrapped his arms around the other. He soon nestled into Wasp's side, shuttering his optics off. Wasp grinned and wrapped a servo around the yellow mech.

"Cute…"

Wasp looked up and over at the doorway. Jazz was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and smiling. Bumblebee looked over at Jazz and smiled.

"Hey Jazz! What's up?"

Jazz just grinned back and replied, "Nothing, just tellin' ya two that we'll be arrivin' soon. Cool?" The yellow mech nodded and snuggled back into Wasp's side. Wasp nodded as well. Jazz chuckled, turned, and left the two alone in the Rec. Room once more. Wasp smiled down at the other mech and was glad the other cared about him when no one else did. He loved him for that.

* * *

They had landed on Cybertron, and Jazz told them that they could go and stay at Bumblebee's adoptive creator's home. They would call if something came up, or they were about to leave, since they weren't staying for very long. The two nodded and quickly left.

They soon arrive at the adoption home, and 'Bee stood with Wasp outside the home. Both remembered, but to the yellow mech, this was his second home.

Bumblebee sighed and said, "Let's go in…" Wasp nodded and took the yellow mech's servo in his own. 'Bee flashed him a smile, and they both walked up to the door. Bumblebee knocked on the door and waited. Soon enough, the door opened, but revealed a pale blue and pink femme youngling.

"Yes?" she asked. She looked between the two, but didn't suspect any danger from them.

There was a pause, then Bumblebee said, "Umm…is Pale Rose around?"

The youngling nodded and turned her head back to yell, "MISS PALE ROSE, SOMEONES HERE TO SEE YOU!" Both mechs winced at the screech from the little femme. The youngling turned back and smiled. Wasp and 'Bee gave a weak smile back, audio receptors still ringing.

Then, soon enough, a voice traveled down the hall, "Pinkpetal, what in the name of Primus, are you yelling for…" Then the speaker emerged in the hallway. Pinkpetal moved out of the way, so that the other could or would pass her. But she stopped halfway down it when she spotted the two outside the home. "Bumblebee?"

The yellow mech smiled and ran in. He then latched onto the femme, hugging her. Pale Rose was a bit in shock, then a small smile appeared, and she wrapped her arms around the mech and hugged back.

"It's good to see you again, Bumblebee."

"It's good to see you again, too" 'Bee replied, smiling. He gave one finally squeeze, then let go. He smiled up to her, and she returned it.

A cough sounded, and then Wasp said, "Aren't you going to introduce me, Bumble'?" Bumblebee glanced back, cheekplates heating up slightly, then back up at Pale Rose.

"Umm…Pale Rose, this is Wasp. He is…"

"A friend" Wasp replied, walking into the house and up to the yellow mech's side. "Please to meet you." Pale Rose nodded.

"It is a pleasant surprise to see one of Bumblebee's friends" she said, smiling at the other mech. Wasp nodded, giving his own small smile. "Now," she said, addressing 'Bee, "what brings you here?"

"Well…" Bumblebee began, then began telling her own his adventures. It took a bit of time, then he finished up with, "Jazz asked and I said that I would like to come visit my adoptive creator. And here we are now." Pale Rose smiled and placed a motherly kiss on the mech's forehead.

"I'm glad you did. I was wondering when you would visit" she said, chuckling a bit. Bumblebee smiled and nodded.

"Sorry about that. So, can we stay here for overnight?" he asked. Pale Rose nodded and smiled. Bumblebee grinned, which nearly reached from one audio receptor to the other. He then glanced over to Wasp, still smiling. Wasp provided his own smile, then Pale Rose spoke up.

"Why don't you two come upstairs to relax and wait till I put the younglings up for a nap?"

Both mechs nodded and headed up the stairs to the upper stories. When they reached the third story, Bumblebee opened the door and walked in. He stopped half-way into the living area and cycled air through his vents.

"It is good to be back…" he said, smiling. He turned to Wasp, who had walked in as well and shut the door. Wasp merely looked around, a bit of sadness in his faceplate. The smile on the yellow mech's faceplate faded. "Wasp…" 'Bee walked over to the green mech and hugged him.

"It's okay…" Wasp replied, hugging the yellow mech. Bumblebee gave a tight squeeze then let go, placing a small peck on the green mech's cheek. A small smile made its way onto Wasp's faceplate.

"Come on," Bumblebee said, tugging on one of Wasp's servos, "let's go wait in the kitchen." Wasp nodded, and they both headed towards and into the small kitchen area. They sat down at the table and waited for Pale Rose to get back.

A little bit later, the pale red femme walked into the small home and into the kitchen. Bumblebee had been talking with Wasp, but stopped and flashed his adoptive creator a smile. She returned the smile and went over to get them each a cube.

She set them down on the table and sat down herself, saying, "So, why did you come with Bumblebee again?" She took a sip and waited for the answer.

Wasp took a sideways glance at Bumblebee, who also glanced at the green mech. 'Bee bit his bottom denta plate and cycled air through his vents.

"Well…ya see…um…we are…" the yellow mech began, stuttering as he tried to get the words to come.

Pale Rose then answered for him, "You two are together aren't you?" Bumblebee's face lit up red, and he slowly nodded. Wasp began to wondered what the femme thought of them, since she was silence and had an emotionless faceplate up. There a few seconds of silence between all three of them, then the pale red femme spoke again, "Bumblebee…" both mechs stared at here, "I am very…"

_Oh no…she going to be mad…_

"…very happy that you found someone" Pale Rose finished. Bumblebee stared at his adoptive creator with wide optics. Wasp was also a little bit surprised.

"You-you are?" he stuttered. She smiled and nodded. Bumblebee's face split into a smile, and he glanced over to Wasp, who also smiled a bit as well. He then grinned back over at Pale Rose and said, "Thank you."

Pale Rose smiled and replied, "Of course. I love you, Bumblebee. You are my like my own creation." Bumblebee's smile managed to grow, and he got up and hugged his adoptive creator. She hugged him back, and while hugging, she glanced over to Wasp, who look a bit sad, but happy. Then the femme said, "You get over here too." Wasp smiled and got up. He also hugged the femme, flashing 'Bee a small grin.

It had been a good idea, meeting Pale Rose.

* * *

Did this want to end? No. Did I like the ending? Not exactly, but I have been needing to finish this for about a week now…so yeah.  
More one-shots are probably going to continue…I still have requests to be down…and my own stories!  
Hoped you enjoyed it…

Anyway…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	2. Brother'

One, I decided to put this here because it kind-of went along with the first chapter of Wasp meeting Pale Rose. In this chapter(one-shot, really) Wasp gets to meet Hot Shot, Bumblebee's older adoptive brother. [that means that Pale Rose had adoptive both, but they AREN'T related]. **Invader Kathy Starsky** sent me this idea, and I really just couldn't say no to it.  
SLASH…DON'T LIKE, HIT THE BACKSPACE BUTTON! (then again…look at the first chapter…says the same thing as well…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers or any of their characters…this plot here and OC…my creation…thank you very much!

* * *

The glare he was receiving from the other told him one thing.

He wasn't accepted…well, by that bot at least.

Wasp shifted in the kitchen chair, glancing away ever once-in-awhile. But each time he glanced back over to the other mech, the blue and yellow mech was still glaring at him.

The reason?

Well, dating his younger, adoptive brother was one thing. Another, well, the other mech knew he had been sent to the Stockades and been certified crazy and busted out of the Stockades and attacked Bumblebee.

Yeah, he had many things against him, and he hadn't even said a word to the other mech. Well, besides a 'Hello', but that just stared the glaring. The other hadn't stopped, but Wasp decided he just wouldn't let this continue.

"Um," Wasp said, growing a bit annoyed by this, "could you stop glaring at me. It is quite-"

"I don't like you" Hot Shot said, propping his arms up on the table and resting his head in the interlaced fingers. He continued to glare at the other, saying, "I really don't like you."

Wasp rolled his optics and was soon fed up with the other and his glaring, "Does it really look like I care?" He knew he shouldn't snap at Bumblebee's older adoptive brother, but still, the glaring and hate must stop here.

A low growl replied Wasp, and Hot Shot would have said more, but Bumblebee and Pale Rose walked back in.

"We're BACK!" Bumblebee called out, grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor. Pale Rose grinned softly and chuckled. Both headed into the kitchen with the others and began putting up some supplies that they had bought. Bumblebee sat back down and looked between his adoptive brother and Wasp. He quirked and optic ridge and asked, "Is something up?"

Wasp was going to say 'yes', but Hot Shot already beat him to it, "Nothing, little bro." He was grinning, which caused 'Bee to grin as well.

"That's cool" Bumblebee said, then the calling voice of Pale Rose made him say, "I'm coming! Be right back…" Then the yellow mech stood up, flashing both a grin and headed out of the kitchen to help Pale Rose put up the rest of the supplies.

Once Bumblebee had left, Hot Shot turned and glared at Wasp. Wasp decided he would just glare right back. If the other was going to be like that, the green mech had to defend himself. He wasn't going to just let the other, regardless that it may be Bumblebee's brother, do this to him. So, glaring was just fine and right, or to Wasp, at the moment.

This continued on till finally Hot Shot muttered, "I want you to stay away from my brother, you crazy mech." Wasp gritted his dental plates to together. Oh, how badly he wished to tell the other off, but he knew he shouldn't. He had to get along with Bumblebee's brother. But unfortunately, the control was failing.

"No" Wasp muttered back. He wasn't going to leave Bumblebee just because his stupid, slaggin' older brother didn't like him. He did love the yellow bug and would defend himself against anyone.

Hot Shot growled and stood up, hands coming down hard on the table, "I've heard you were insane…and you attacked Bumblebee. You know, things get around fast, through the teams. Mom might like you, but I DON'T." Wasp was really losing his cool…fast. Wasp stood up as well, though not as fast. He glared at the other.

"Doesn't it look like I care. 'Cause I don't. You can say all the slag you want, but I don't care. I'm with Bumblebee, and you'll have to get over it" Wasp replied in a cold and emotionless voice. He really was going to take this, but hoped Bumblebee would get back soon or-

Too late.

Hot Shot had literally jumped over the table and tackled him to the ground. Of course he had to defend himself, but this wasn't going well. The blue and yellow mech threw a few punches, most that he blocked. Wasp tried kicking the other off, but Hot Shot was a tad bit bigger than he was. The struggling match continued, till a voice halted them.

"What is going on here?"

Both fighting mechs froze and looked over to see a disappointed Pale Rose and a confused Bumblebee. They glanced back at each other, and slowly drew apart, giving each other one last glare. Both stood up, not really wanting to meet either of the other's twos faces.

"Hot Shot," Pale Rose said in a warning tone, "what is going on here?" She wanted to get to the bottom of this. Bumblebee, on the other hand, was utterly confused. Why was his older adoptive brother fighting Wasp?

The blue and yellow mech was silent for a second, then replied, "It's him." He then pointed to Wasp. Pale Rose, and Bumblebee as well, glanced over to Wasp. So, that was one answer.

"Why?" she asked in a little less harsh voice. 'Bee also wondered why. Pale Rose had said Wasp was alright, and the yellow mech wanted to see if his older adoptive brother was fine with him alright as well. It didn't seem that Hot Shot was alright with Wasp.

"He's crazy Mom. He was sent to the Stockades and broke out. He ATTACKED Bumblebee. I don't want my little brother dating someone like that."

Wasp clenched his fists at his sides, but held his glossa. He wouldn't say anything more on it. Not really much he could. It was true, but-

"He was healed, Hot Shot. He's different" Bumblebee finally said, stepping towards Wasp. Hot Shot stared back at his brother, almost astonished. Not the stated fact, but the fact that his little brother would stick up for the green mech.

"But 'Bee…" Hot Shot said, but the yellow mech cut him off.

"No, Hot Shot," Bumblebee said, taking hold of Wasp's hand and standing next to him, "I really do like Wasp. And I know he cares about me as well. Why can't you see that?" The yellow mech's optics were locked onto his brother's. Pale Rose didn't seem to intervene, hoping the issue would be resolved by Bumblebee. She wanted, no needed, to see how her little youngling had grown to a young mech.

Wasp, on the other hand, glanced between Bumblebee and Hot Shot. He was a bit stunned by Bumblebee's attitude. The yellow mech was sticking up for him, against his own family. He was a bit gratitude for the other for doing so. He thought about it and realized how different Bumblebee was now. The mech, not too long ago, was loud and obnoxious. Now, the mech seemed change. Not in a bad way, in a good way. Was it because of him? His thoughts were cut when Hot Shot spoke up again.

"Bumblebee…I'm just…worry. About you. You're my little bro." Hot Shot said, optics softening a bit. He was worried about his little brother. He would have continued, but now it was the pale red femme who interrupted.

"Hot Shot, I think you're brother is right in his decision. Then again, your brother has to make his own choices."

Bumblebee and Hot Shot, and even Wasp, looked over to the femme. Then Hot Shot looked over to his brother, sighing a bit in defeat. Bumblebee smiled a bit, glad that his adoptive mother still had his back.

"Bumblebee…" the blue and yellow mech began, then paused, "if you really do like Wasp, then…I guess he is fine with me." Bumblebee grinned and let go of Wasp's hand to wrap his arms around his older adoptive brother.

"Thank you, bro. Thank you, Hot Shot" 'Bee muttered, still smiling. Hot Shot hugged back, smiling as well. A small grin also formed on Pale Rose's faceplate as well. She glanced over to Wasp and presented him with a smile as well. Wasp returned it, glad that he was accepted by all of Bumblebee's family.

* * *

Hmm…I've noticed that the Bumlebee I've portrayed is kind-of…Idon'tknow, older, maybe? I guess it is because of Wasp, who still is a little closed up, but is opening up a little…(because of his Bumblebee *is shot*)  
Sorry about the long…non-uploading ANYTHING, nearly two week thing…this was literally taking up ALL my time…because it wouldn't write…at all!

Thanks again **Invader Kathy Starsky**! I am working on the other ideas also! I think there is one more planned one-shot for this '**Sick**' AU I have going!

Anyway…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
